Fix A Heart
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: My one-shot for CrescentmoonofShadowclan. Kendall and her OC, Alyssa. Rated T for language!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTR OR TIGER BEAT MAGAZINE OR ANY OF THIS SONGS! Also cause if I owned BTR, Kendall would be my boyfriend, Carlos would cook with me, James would be my shirtless assistant (hope you read that Becca!) and Logan and my bestie Becca would be making out every second they had! (Hope you read this too!)**

**Also don't own Alyssa! She belongs to CrescentmoonofShadowclan**

Alyssa Gomez was Kendall's girlfriend. Well, she was to everybody else and herself, but not Kendall and every little slut bucket he flirted with. The worst part is that she LET him and never stopped him. Her best friends Carlos and James told her if she didn't stop this now, there wouldn't be a Kalyssa couple anymore. That was the stupid combo of their names they came up with, but they were right. If this didn't stop, she wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore.

It was just another abnormal Palm Woods day. Carlos and James were trying out their new skyrocket on the roof, Katie was figuring out another sneaky but ultimately successful business, Logan and Camille were out, trying to figure out their feelings for each other and Kendall and Alyssa were hanging out by the pool, enjoying the Cali sun.

All of the sudden, one of Kendall's flirty slut buckets came over to ask Kendall to rub some sunscreen on them. Alyssa pulled her shades down and gave him a look, but he didn't notice and started to rub sunscreen while she sat as bubbly as hell.

'_He just doesn't get it, does he?'_ Alyssa thought as she gathered her stuff and went back to her apartment.

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

Alyssa was in her room, just laying there, thinking.

'_Kendall doesn't love me'_ she thought.

'_He really doesn't, but I'm not supposed to tell you that'_ her conscience told her.

'_You're the worst conscience ever to live, you know that?'_ she thought back.

'_Well, I don't get paid enough to be reassuring!'_ her conscience told her.

'_You don't get paid at all!'_ she thought to her conscience.

'_My point, exactly.'_ her conscience told her again.

She stopped the inter conscience fight because neither of them were winning. She heard her front door open and someone walking to her room. She expected Kendall to walk in, but it was Carlos and James that came in.

"What's up, guys?" Alyssa asked her friends.

"This is what's up. Kendall is cheating on you." They said simultaneously.

"WHAT?" Alyssa screamed.

"You need to see the cover of Tiger Beat." James said, pulling out a copy and handing it to her.

She looked at the cover of Tiger Beat to see a picture of her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend kissing some…skanky skunkbag! It says on the cover that they've been dating for a couple of weeks! He looked too happy to not wanna be with that girl. She wanted to rip up the magazine into shreds and then cry her eyes out, but instead she got up and ran out of her apartment, magazine in hand. She was finally ready to tell Kendall how she felt and nothing was stopping her.

She stepped out of the elevator and looked around for Kendall. She saw with another flirty witch of his. She walked over to them, and she pulled him right from his seat.

"Alyssa, what the hell? I was talking to her!" Kendall asked, angrily.

"What the hell is this, Kendall? I just happened to see this about you and some other girl dating while we're still dating!" Alyssa said, her usually sparkling blue eyes, now turning a hazel color from all this anger.

"Alyssa, it isn't-"Kendall was trying to say, but was cut off by Alyssa slapping him.

"Kendall, in our whole relationship, the only I've ever felt is alone, unappreciated and invisible to you. I can't believe I thought that you could ever be the one for me." Alyssa choked out, the silent tears finally falling.

"Alyssa, I really do love-" Kendall was cut off again, this time Alyssa walking away.

She walked right back to the elevator, the tears still falling. She ignored Kendall calling her name. She slowly made it up to her apartment. She changed into her lazy day clothes, laid back in her bed and cried her eyes out, thinking she was stupid to fall in love.

~~~2 Hours Later (Kendall's POV)~~~

I'm so stupid to hurt her. She was the only that listened when I had problems or just wanted to talk. I need to apologize in the only way I know. Through music. I'm gonna show her how I feel.

I grabbed my guitar from the apartment and one of the mics we used for a prank on Bitters. I walked by the pool and stood right under her balcony. I knew all the songs I was gonna play to make her believe. I started to strum the beginning of Invisible.

_Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder  
>And your world just feels so small<em>

_Put yourself on the line and time after time_  
><em>Keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive<em>  
><em>Are you want mind or just invisible<em>

Alyssa came out onto her balcony and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down to see Kendall singing and playing his guitar.

'This is the most romantic thing he has ever done' she thought as she smiled down at him. He smiled back.

'You got that right' her conscience told her.

She wiped the happy tears from her eyes. She saw Carlos, James and Logan standing by the pool entrance, smiling up at her. She nodded at them, knowing what they meant by the smiles.

'They only wanted me to be happy.' She thought as she looked back down at Kendall.

_But I won't let you fall_  
><em>I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Do you ever think of, what you're standing at the brink of  
>Feel like giving up, but you just can't walk away<em>

_Night after night, always trying to decide_  
><em>Are you gonna speak out or get lost in the crowd<em>  
><em>Do you take a chance or stay invisible?<em>

_But I won't let you fall_  
><em>I'll see you, through them all<em>  
><em>And I just wanna let you know<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there, shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see<em>  
><em>So don't ask why, just look inside<em>  
><em>Baby it's all you need<em>

_And I don't understand why you won't (you won't)_  
><em>Take my hand and go<em>  
><em>Cause you're so beautiful<em>

_And every time that_

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible<em>

_Oh, when the lights go down in the city_  
><em>You'll be right there shining bright (shining bright)<em>  
><em>You're a star and the sky's the limit (Sky's the limit, yeah)<em>  
><em>And I'll be right by your side<em>  
><em>Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me<em>  
><em>(Oh, you know) you're not gonna be invisible<em>

Kendall finished playing the song to a round of applause. He turned his head to see the whole Palm Woods clapping for his performance. He smiled at them and looked back up at Alyssa. She was crying?

'I didn't make her sad, hopefully.' Kendall thought as he started playing the beginning of Mine.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables__  
><em>_Left a small town, never looked back__  
><em>_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'__  
><em>_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?__  
><em>_As we're lying on the couch?"__  
><em>_The moment I can see it.__  
><em>_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?__  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time.__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,__  
><em>_And there's a drawer of my things at your place.__  
><em>_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,__  
><em>_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay, __  
><em>_We got nothing figured out,__  
><em>_When it was hard to take,__  
><em>_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

Alyssa was so happy that he could see how she felt the whole time they dated. He was trying to heal her scars. She smiled through her happy tears.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?__  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?__  
><em>_You saw me start to believe for the first time__  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight__  
><em>_Two-thirty AM__  
><em>_As everything was slipping right out of our hands__  
><em>_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street__  
><em>_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"__  
><em>_'cause that's all I've ever known__  
><em>_Then you took me by surprise__  
><em>_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

She was too happy not to just run back into Kendall's arms.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water__  
><em>_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time__  
><em>_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last__  
><em>_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine.__  
><em>_(Hold on) Do you believe it?__  
><em>_(Hold on) Gonna make it now.__  
><em>_(Hold on) I can see it,__  
><em>_(Yes, yes) I can see it now._

Kendall stared back into Alyssa's eyes, still thinking he was hurting her because of her tears. He had to finish though. He had to show her how he felt and show her he was wrong to hurt her. He started strumming the start of You're Not Alone.

_I bet you didn't notice_  
><em>First time your heart was broken<em>  
><em>You called me up and we talked til the morning<em>

_And the time that you were stranded_  
><em>I was there before you landed<em>  
><em>He was a no show, I made sure you got home<em>

_I've been right there (right there)_  
><em>For every minute<em>  
><em>This time, it's no different<em>  
><em>Whatever happens you should know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You're not alone, girl<em>  
><em>I'll be there to hold you<em>  
><em>I'll stay til it's over<em>  
><em>And you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

_All the days that you were stressed out_  
><em>Feeling like pulling your hair out<em>  
><em>They were all missing but I was here listening<em>

Kendall looked up at Alyssa. Her tears were falling even harder. She was so beautiful, even if she was crying. He should've been appreciating that before he flirted with those other girls and cheated on her with Marissa. He acted like an idiot.

_You gotta believe in me_  
><em>Even if you can't see me there<em>  
><em>I'll catch you when you fall<em>

_Cause I'll be right there (right there)_  
><em>For every minute<em>  
><em>This time, it's no different<em>  
><em>Whatever happens you should know<em>  
><em>Cause you're not alone, girl<em>  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You're not alone, girl<em>  
><em>I'll be there to hold you<em>  
><em>I'll stay til it's over<em>  
><em>And you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

_I'll be here for you no matter what_  
><em>Comes around the corner<em>  
><em>Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh<em>  
><em>As long as I am breathing<em>  
><em>You won't have to worry no more<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know<em>

_Cause you're not alone, girl_  
><em>Look over your shoulder<em>  
><em>You don't have to wonder<em>  
><em>Cause you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>You're not alone, girl<em>  
><em>I'll be there to hold you<em>  
><em>I'll stay til it's over<em>  
><em>And you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>  
><em>That you're not alone<em>

Kendall looked up to see Alyssa…gone. He must've gotten his last chance with her ever. He sang the last part of the song, sadder than ever. He lost the best thing that's ever been his. He looked back at the rest of the Palm Woods and smiled sadly.

_I bet you didn't notice_  
><em>First time your heart was broken<em>  
><em>You called me up and we talked til the morning<em>

He went over to his friends to see Alyssa hiding behind them. He smiled the biggest smile ever known to man. She walked over to as he moved the guitar to his back.

"I thought you didn't wanna see me anymore." Kendall said quietly, looking everywhere but directly in her eyes.

Alyssa walked close enough to him and pulled his chin up so he would look her in the eyes.

"I said that before I knew what you were capable of. Sure, you did flirt nonstop and you cheated on me with a girl for a couple of weeks-" Alyssa stopped.

"I'm not really helping this, am I?" she asked, looking at her friends, who shook their heads.

"Alyssa, I was stupid. I should've treated you way better than this. You deserve way better than me. I wanna say sorry, but sorry doesn't describe how bad I feel. I'm better off just leaving you right now." Kendall said, putting his head and walking away, until he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Do you really think I give up that easy?" Alyssa asked him. She pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss had sparks, fireworks, and every other cliché thing there was in movies or books about kissing.

He pulled away from the kiss to see Alyssa smiling back up at him. He pulled her in for a hug. He liked the way he felt around her. She made him feel special and loved, while he made her feel invisible and hurt. He's lucky she's a quick person to forgive. He pulled away, confused about some things.

"Wait, why were you crying then?" Kendall asked, a bit worried he was still in the wrong, but then again, when wasn't he?

Alyssa laughed a bit and she explained," Those were happy tears. I was so happy you finally saw what I felt all these months and used something only you know makes me listen, music."

Kendall laughed too, then asked his other question,"Why do you wanna still be with me? I mean I wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year, so why stay with me?"

She thought about it before pulling to the seats in the Palm Woods lobby.

"Kendall, over the months in our relationship, I've learned that it's better to love and lost then to never love at all. Also that I need to forgive and forget. I'm willing to put the past behind us right now with you." Alyssa said.

"I really wanna do that. I don't wanna be seen as the constant flirt who breaks girls' hearts." Kendall said.

Alyssa pulled Kendall up and kissed him again. She was overly happy that she finally fixed her heart.

"Kendall, guess what?" she asked him.

"What?" he said.

"I finally fixed a heart." she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

He might not know what she meant, but she would always carry this moment in her heart.


End file.
